


Letters to Supernatural

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Letters to supernatural, letter to the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter to the characters of supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Supernatural

Dear Sam  
Dear Dean  
Dear Castiel

We are the Supernatural Fandom. We panic at flickering lights, we memorize exorcisms, we paint devil's traps under our carpets and we carry salt everywhere.  
Now, before you roll your eyes and cringe or walk away, we have a message for you.

We've been with you from the very first drop of blood.  
We've been beside you through every step of this journey.  
We've seen every mistake, every success, every ugly moment.  
We watched you grow up.  
You have our loyalty, not because you are strong or special or chosen, but because you are lost and broken and hurting and you still stand up and square off with the world.  
We respect you, not because of every impossible victory you achieved, but for all the struggles and desperate hope and bitter wishes, for every time you fell down and stood right back up again to take another hit, even when you felt like giving up.  
We love you, not because you are perfect, but because you are flawed. All your chipped edges, all your scorch marks, all the ashes, every broken shard, we see them all, and we love you for them.  
We've seen you at your best, and we've seen you do your worst, and we forgive you, without hesitation, for everything.  
You don't believe you deserve to be forgiven.  
But guess what, tough luck.  
None of you believes they deserve to be saved. You're all eaten up with guilt and misery and self loathing.  
It's eating you alive, burning through your veins like acid and your heart is so heavy it feels as if your soul has become a black hole that pulls every good thing in and crushes it out of existence.  
Check another one on the being human list.  
Everything you've ever done, every failure, every mistake, every accident, everything that ever led down this dark road was done with the best of intentions. Every mistake was made with the intention of saving not most, but every life.  
And maybe you can't see it any more, all the goodness still in you, but we can.  
You think your souls are withered scraps and shreds, blackened by hellfire and a blood soaked life. You are wrong. Do you really think you'd try so hard? Care so much? If that was true?  
We know you're tired. You've been tired for so long. And nothing gets any better, and you always have to say goodbye too soon.  
And that's okay.  
It's okay to hurt.  
Because I think you forget sometimes what it means to be human.  
Sometimes you forget you are human.  
But you are.  
You are the most human of us all.  
Hope and desperation. Sorrow, loyalty, love, anger, passion, depression, determination, compassion, misery and pain and far too rarely happiness. You've felt them all.  
That is what makes someone human.  
You've saved your world so many times and never asked for anything.  
You've saved so many lives for no other reason then to keep a stranger from harm.  
You carry so much weight alone in the darkness. With no one to lean on because everyone close to you is just as tired and crumbling as you are.  
And even with all that, way down deep where even you can't see it, is a tiny spark of hope, and a wish that someday things get better.  
And while we can't lift that burden for you, or lighten the load, we want you to know.  
We can see you.  
We can see you the way you truly are.  
And you burn as brilliantly as the sun.

Many people would say that writing this letter is stupid, and that we wasted our time.  
But we, the fans of Supernatural, want you to know, we've been with you every step of the way. An entire army of people who would back you in any fight you asked, and any you didn't. A thousand hands to help you up when you fall, and a thousand faces to smile back at you when you needed comfort. A thousand shoulders to lean on when you feel you can't take one more step.  
And a thousand hearts that forgive you even when you can't forgive yourself.

You've saved so many of us. Without ever laying a hand on our world, you've saved us. Just by having your story told.


End file.
